Curiosidad
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y en su caso, realmente podrían morir si no se llevan el secreto a sus tumbas.


**Curiosidad**

**Disclaimer:** Genshiken y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers poco claros del capítulo 81, yaoi poco explícito.

Curiosidad

¿Por qué Kousaka está en su apartamento?

El no estar seguro de la respuesta, que debería ser obvia, es lo que hace que Sasahara acepte consigo mismo que bebió demasiado.

Recuerda que Madarame se fue con los de su misma edad y que luego de muchas cervezas que quizás debió haber rechazado porque tiene que madrugar, había salido la sugerencia de una noche de chicas. Kuchiki había desaparecido en algún punto, las chicas —y Hato— habían continuado la fiesta en otro lugar y eso lo había dejado a solas con Kousaka, quien ahora está en su desordenado apartamento por alguna razón de la que no puede acordarse.

—Es tal como lo imaginaba —comenta Kousaka, inspeccionando sus alrededores sin ningún reparo. Hay mangas, manuscritos, doujinshis, documentos de trabajo y ero-ges a la vista y aunque Sasahara sabe que no tiene que sentirse avergonzado, pues se conocen desde hace mucho, el apartamento de Kousaka es peor y ha jugado ero-ges con Kousaka al lado en varias ocasiones, un nerviosismo extraño se apodera de él.

—Nunca te has preguntado... —habla por no quedarse en silencio, pero lo que pronuncia lo aturde. Kousaka inclina su cabeza a un lado y lo observa, curioso y atento.

—Leo todos los mangas de Ogiue-san y ellas siempre hablan y... —Sasahara sabe que está cavando su propia tumba y maldice a su subconsciente, aun cuando en realidad parte de la culpa la tiene Kousaka mismo. Sus palabras y acciones durante la tarde habían dejado a Ogiue sonrojada y con un brillo en los ojos que Sasahara reconocía como la señal previa a un manuscrito de más de cincuenta páginas hecho en tiempo record.

Y Kousaka había parecido hablar en serio cada vez, aun cuando luego aparentó normalidad, como si todo hubiese sido parte de un papel perfectamente interpretado.

—Hm. —El sonido pensativo de Kousaka le provoca un escalofrío. Una persona normal lo golpearía. Kousaka no es normal, pero al menos debería reír y decirle que está borracho y que ha visto demasiado yaoi gracias a su novia; en vez de eso, lo que le dice es—: ¿Quieres probar?

Debería decir no, mas Sasahara se queda sin palabras y se ve arrinconado antes de entender qué está pasando. Es solo justo antes de que Kousaka lo toque que recupera su voz.

—Ah... n-no —logra pronunciar en un susurro—, ella dice que me ve como un seme agresivo...

Aunque ahora que lo piensa, nunca ha visto en los dibujos de Ogiue algo de él y Kousaka, por lo que no sabe cómo ella imaginaría algo entre ellos.

—Está bien.

Procesar lo que él mismo dijo y la respuesta de Kousaka le toma unos segundos y luego reacciona.

No como debería, apartándolo y dando por terminada esta bizarra situación, sino tocando y besando y a pesar de que descubre que Kousaka está tan tomado como él —por su aliento y la torpeza en sus propios movimientos, algo que nunca había imaginado—, eso no los detiene.

Kousaka no es una chica, aunque parezca tan cómodo mientras hace crossdressing y sea guapo en una forma que ni siquiera Hato puede comparársele, por lo que no puede mentirse diciendo que está tan confundido que no notó la diferencia, pero las sensaciones son más fuertes que la lógica y están demasiado intensificadas por la curiosidad y el alcohol.

Al día siguiente, sus recuerdos son incluso menos claros que la noche anterior y si bien amanecen parcialmente vestidos, sus manos pegajosas prueban que tan lejos llegaron.

Es como una escena de un manga BL y pensarlo lo hace sentirse incapaz de siquiera ver a Kousaka a los ojos, pero algo lo motiva a encararlo.

—Nadie puede saber esto. —Quiere sonar firme, mas sabe que suena temeroso.

—Yup, Saki-chan nos mataría. —La sonrisa de Kousaka al replicar es tal que Sasahara sospecha que no está afectado. O tal vez sí, nunca ha podido entender qué es lo que Kousaka piensa.

Pero eso no importa, mientras puedan llevarse el secreto a sus tumbas. Y no se repita. Porque duda que Ogiue lo perdonaría, por mucho que sea algo sobre lo que ella quizás ha fantaseado.


End file.
